I Can't Without You
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Why did you have to go Haruhi? What happened to our little family? Oneshot. TamakixHaruhi.


Ok so I was listening to this love song, but it sounded sad and I suddenly came up with this. Thank you leshamarieinuyasha! I am prepared for flames, but I hope you don't resort to them. This is just a fanfiction, and none of this actually happens in the anime, I promise. Enjoy!

XxXxX

I couldn't forget her. No matter how hard I tried. Her chocolate hair and those eyes, oh how I could gaze into them for hours… if she'd only let me. Daddy only wants his daughter to be happy. But every time a man comes around I can't stand it and I end up a shell of shock in a corner. My dear Haruhi, why must you play with Daddy's feelings this way? Hmm, my poor girl, Mommy would never approve of such a thing. Would you Kyoya? I thought not, Haruhi, why must I always feel this way about you. It's not so much of a fatherly love… but what else could it be?

XxXxX

Oh Haruhi, where have you gone, it's been a month and no one knows where you are. Yet, every one else seems calm and I can't help but bounce off the walls in worry. It's gotten to the point of me having to leave the room whenever someone will talk about you. You cause my heart so much pain. I know where you are now; I talked to your father.

You've left this world in order to go to your mother. You should have seen your father, and how upset he was. His mascara was smeared and his eyes were blood shot from his sleepless nights of crying. Of course he would never own up to such a thing, in some ways he still retains his manly qualities…

Honey-senpai left the club today as well as Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai could no longer stand this club without you, He said even the cake had lost its flavor. Mori-senpai left with only three words. _"I miss her."_ I cried myself to sleep that night and could not bring myself to get out of bed. It was horrible, Honey-senpai can't even smile anymore, and he put Usa-chan away and won't touch him. Mori-senpai says that all Honey-senpai ever does now a day is Karate; he takes out his pain on Mori-senpai, the only one who can keep up with him, until he collapses in tears and passes out. Oh Haruhi why did you leave us you little angel, you made this club a family, and now we are torn. There is no way for a repair. I only hope that you and your mother are at peace and smiling down on us. Haruhi, they left today, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru burst into a violent temper and was so blinded in anger and pain he struck out at Kyoya, and then Kaoru himself, upon realizing that he'd struck his brother tears came to his eyes and he dashed out of the club screaming, _"If only she was here, why Haruhi!?"_

Kaoru told me later that Hikaru has refused to talk to anyone any longer and has locked himself in their room, not even letting Kaoru in until Hikaru has fallen asleep. I cried for three straight days when I heard that and Kyoya dismissed himself from the conversation, to cry alone, I think.

Kaoru told me that he walked into their room one night to find Hikaru crying in his sleep calling out for you. I don't understand Haruhi, you were so healthy, and then, poof, you were gone. Haruhi I sit alone in the club room now, with only the distant sound of Kyoya's keypad typing away and the soft sound of tears hitting the table. These couches aren't comfortable without you, the sweets taste bitter, and the colors seem dull. Everyday we get a group of girls wondering if A) the host club is open and B) to pay their respects to you Haruhi, they cry for you at the door, and I cry because they cry because we miss you Haruhi. To think you were taken by the same illness that took your late mother, and to think it progressed so fast. I sometimes think it's my fault; I'm the one who made you become our toy, and then a host. It was irresponsible of me to do, and I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm sorry. I can't do anything anymore except cry and think of you, I can't eat and Kyoya has bugged me about my rapid weight loss, I can't eat without you and I rarely sleep, when I try I have nightmares where you die in front of me, again and again, and when I can sleep it's only cause I've blacked out. Oh Haruhi, I miss you, you were Daddy's little angel and now you are gone. I love you Haruhi, I love you, I do and not in the sick father way either. I love the way you talk, your hair, your eyes and the way you speak. The way you got everyone to open up to you made my heart flutter every time. I don't know what the host club will do without you. I can't continue to pretend that we'll open it again, not if your not there, oh Haruhi, I miss you.

XxXxX

Dried tears lay on Tamaki's face and whimpered words escaped him, a shimmer entered his room, and sat on his bed. He didn't stir. The shimmer became light, the light took the form of a person. A girl with short chocolate hair and eyes, she smiled gently and touched his golden hair.

_"Senpai, I love you too you idiot."_

XxXxX

*Sob* Oh man, I think I just made myself cry a little, I'm so sorry if I made you cry, this wasn't suppose to be that intense but I guess it was. I don't know where this idea came from it started out as a Miroku x Sango love, no death, pairing and then changed into a Tamaki x Haruhi character death pairing. Aww, I'm sorry again if this was way too sad. Reviews are always pleasant please send some my way, and please refrain from flames.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
